1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stoves and more particularly is a stove which provides a view of flames of a fire burning therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently there has been an increase in the cost of energy derived from oil and coal. Because of the increase, in a wooded area a home owner may desire a wood burning stove to provide heat.
When the stove is in the home, typically the stove's decorative aspects are regarded as being as important as the providing of the heat. An often desired decorative aspect is a view of flames of a fire burning within the stove. Therefore, the home owner may want the stove to have features operable to safely provide the view of the flames.
In the prior art a plethora of wood burning stoves include a door which may either be closed to cover an opening in a fire box or opened to provide a view of the flames through the opening. Typically, the door is neither easily closed nor easily opened. Additionally, the door may be ajar and appear to the home owner to be closed, thereby causing a fire hazard. Therefore, the stoves of the prior art do not have the features referred to hereinbefore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stove where the door is easily and safely closed and opened with a closure being easily discernible.